A Fistful of Herbs
| Original air date = November 16, 2018 | Director(s) = Lane Lueras | Writer(s) = Benjamin Lapides | Producer(s) = Eliot Owen, Lane Lueras, Mitch Watson | Storyboarder(s) = Annie Jingli Li, Byron Penaranda | Supervisor(s) = | Cast list = | Previous = The Intruder Flies a Crooked Path | Next = Poison in the Pit of Plum | Poll = What did you think about "A Fistful of Herbs"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the series. }} "A Fistful of Herbs" is the fifth episode from season one of Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny. Plot Synopsis When Po discovers he was poisoned, he sets off to a caravan oasis in the hopes of finding out who the perpetrator is, unknowingly followed by the kids. Summary Po, who is suffering ill effects from his poisoning at the hands of Jindiao, learns that he is the victim of Xing-Sum tongue powder. The only means of finding an antidote is to visit the Tuoluo Market, which Po resolves to do. Meanwhile, the Panda Guardians learn of the fate of the original Dragon Master, whom the Four Constellations intended to defeat using the Spirit Urn. Unfortunately, Jing's act of healing Jindiao has created a connection between them, allowing the evil master to influence the young panda. After Jing warns her friends of her fears of Po's corruption, they end up following Po as he sets out for the market. Jindiao, who informs Jade Tusk of his plans to turn the students against Po, then gives Jing a nightmare in which she and her friends are attacked by a corrupt Po. Her terror alerts Po to their pursuit, and he reluctantly agrees to let them accompany him to Tuoluo. After trying and failing to find the alchemist's tent, they run into Mei Mei, who travels to Tuoluo for "black market beauty secrets." After being blackmailed, Mei Mei introduces the five to the alchemist Laoshu. Back at Panda Village, Li and Mr. Ping attempt to find the one responsible for Po's poisoning, but their bad cop approach yields no results. To make up for the destruction of his old noodle cart, Li and the pandas present Ping with a new one. Back in Tuoluo, Po tries to learn who bought the poison that was used against him, but Laoshu refuses to disclose the information to him. Laoshu then lures Po into an ambush, having been aware of his identity despite Mei Mei giving him a false name. The kids then attempt to break into the Laoshu's safe to get information on her herb buyer, while Jing attempts to convince them of Po's corruption. Their antics start a magical fire that alerts Laoshu, who leaves Po to her minions while she goes to investigate. Fortunately, Po comes to their aid, but finds the elephant to be a formidable opponent. Po manages to subdue Laoshu, and convinces her to give him information by threatening to use the Wuxi Finger Hold. She then informs Po and his friends where she meets her contact, and the five attempt to ambush Jade Tusk. After a brief battle, they succeed in capturing her, and use a truth serum from Laoshu's tent on her. Unfortunately, Jindiao intervenes, forcing Jing to use her Chi to free Jade Tusk before she can reveal the truth about him to the pandas. Voice cast * Laya DeLeon Hayes as Jing * Makana Say as Fan Tong * Gunnar Sizemore as Bao * as Nu Hai * as Jindiao * Cherise Boothe as Jade Tusk * as Laoshu * as Po Trivia Coming soon! Gallery Images Mei-mei-pod1.jpg|Mei Mei getting her black market beauty treatment in Tuoluo View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * Related Discussions Read more... Site navigation Fistful of Herbs Fistful of Herbs Fistful of Herbs